Stay
by n00bshoes
Summary: A SasuSaku songfic with a twist. If you review, don't spoil the ending.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

A songfic completely based on Nell's music video "Stay".

_Stay..._

-

_Stay, until my tears can dry._

-

It hadn't been the first time Sakura cried. 

-

Sasuke always had threatened to go find Itachi. But at the age of 18, he was mature, yet he always agonized. Sakura pondered if he still longed to find Itachi, or maybe Naruto. It was always after an apex of a good moment.

Sakura had simply watched from across the bed as Sasuke would twist and turn in agony. He still seemed to want revenge, and the nightmares still surfaced into silent screams only Sakura could see from the bedside as she'd wake.

-

_Stay, my memories are resurfacing._

-

Still, there were those times when everything was peaceful. Sasuke actually acted like he cared. It was like playing house, and he finally was promising to marry her eventually. If only he would.

"I wish I could, but I feel tied to the past, Sakura. Will you accept me for what I am?"

Sakura remembered the Sasuke of the past. Cold and uncaring. Calculating, and stuck on his objective. He had slowly changed as he matured.

Maybe it was just puberty, but it was on that night of the Konoha ball where Sasuke was to stand watch, Sakura could've sworn she saw a blush of jealousy as she twirled with Rock Lee in her gown. Eventually, Sakura got to dance with Sasuke, and they finally connected. Somehow, Sasuke had blossomed.

-

_In a bit, warmth it is._  
  
-

Sasuke had finally asked Sakura for a walk, and they had talked the night away. The disappearance of Naruto had come up, but Sasuke told Sakura simply: "He was with me, and then he was gone. I couldn't sense him anywhere."

Sakura sighed everytime Sasuke explained it. Sasuke would merely look down in despair, and look up to the sky, the ceiling, the top of the forest. It was the same words everytime.

-

_If I fall, if you leave, everything good of me disappears_.

-

Sakura felt deprived of the truth, and the answers to the questions she always asked. "Why can't we marry, Sasuke?"

"I wish I could, but I feel tied to the past."

Itachi. It had to be him. Sakura knew that no matter how warm-hearted Sasuke could be, the insides of him were a wreck. His memories of his youth must've still broke at him.

-

_Stay inside my dear.  
Don't you come out my dear._

-

"Don't leave," Sakura would say with a sigh from the bed as Sasuke would dress for his daily missions. Sakura herself had been a chuunin and had her duties. Still, she always felt somehow, if she didn't see Sasuke for a little while, he'd be gone forever.

-

_In a bit, warmth it is._

-

And every time, Sasuke would smile half-heartedly. "My cherry blossom. Will you accept me for what I am?"

Sakura would always nod, but bite her upper lip quietly, replying, "I've always liked you. What could possibly deter me from you?"

Sasuke would shake his head, and laugh as if an inner twisted joke had been told.

  
-

_If I fall, if you leave, everything good of me disappears._

-

It was only one bad moment that Sakura failed in her attack and was held by the enemy. Sasuke cursed.

"Sharingan! Quickly, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked agonized and shook his head.

"Kage no bunshin!" Sasuke shouted. Several forms of him appeared and attacked the enemy.

As the enemy was taken out, Sakura looked towards Sasuke appalled.

"That...that's Naruto's attack."

Sasuke wiped the blood from his dagger and looked in despair. 

"I always asked you, Sakura. -Would you accept me for what I am?-"

Sakura shook in anguish. "You murdered Naruto, didn't you?" Tears formed at her cheeks.

-

_Stay my dear.  
Stay my dear._

-

Sasuke shook his head as his form changed to echo the mentioned person's image. "No. I killed Sasuke."

-

_Stay_

_-_

Author's note: 

-

I was going to base this completely off of Nell's music video, but something crossed my mind. Yeah, it's a really brief fiction, but I couldn't lengthen it without making it even worse than it already is...Aw, well...

-


End file.
